Cornered
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: "What is a Queen to do when she finds herself cornered? Sacrifice herself? Attempt retreat? He'd always kept her close, too close. Maybe it was time to change his strategy." Roy struggles to understand Riza's decision not to remain under his command once he becomes Fuhrer. Royai. Oneshot.


_Notes: This fic references two of my earlier oneshots, **Untimely** and **Paradox** (being a direct continuation of the latter.) They were all conceived as separate stories, which is why they're oneshots rather than a multichap, but they ultimately complement one another. So if you like this one, feel free to check my other work... and take this as a heads-up that this won't be the last piece from this 'verse, so stay tuned if you want to read more._

* * *

 **Cornered**

The fresh face of one of the new recruits peeked from behind the door.

"Your tea, General Mustang."

Roy smiled. He'd already sent her for coffee four times, with all the meetings he'd had, and it wasn't even noon. The least he could do was to be polite about it.

"Thank you, Sergeant. Just leave it on the desk. I shouldn't bother you any longer today."

He maintained a pleasant expression until the young woman had left, and only then, he'd allowed himself to frown.

It had been Riza's suggestion, having someone else to assist him in the simpler tasks. As Commanding Officer, his day-to-day dealt with heavy administrative tasks and his workload had gotten heavier. He'd been forced to delegate to Riza sensitive matters he wished he could've taken upon himself. That's why she'd gotten her own little office—just a desk, two chairs, a telephone and a bookcase. A door, usually open, connected their respective working spaces. But it was closed at the moment, as Riza desired some privacy.

He huffed. _She likes this much better than she would ever admit._

Roy still missed her constant presence beside him. And everyone else, really. In the past, his men wouldn't allow for a difficult day to pass without its little moments of joy. But as they were all promoted, they saw the need for their own space. Things had changed at an exponential pace, and to top it off, he'd been officially offered the position of Fuhrer the day before and Riza...

Riza said she would _resign_.

Not that she didn't have a valid reason to do so. The more time passed, the more precarious their situation became. He suspected there was more to it, but he'd shoved his concerns aside once she'd said—

There it was again. His heart sped up, as the words replayed in his head. It was odd that Riza would choose such a time to remind him of the proposal he'd made so many years ago. That she would choose such a time to _accept_. Not that she hadn't expressed interest before, but how long had she be planning to stop serving under his command? She surely knew that it didn't mean something between them would be possible. Did she actually want this?

 _"You're always asking me if I'll keep following you, sir. I was thinking I would like to walk beside you, if that offer is still relevant."_

She'd looked so pale, so unsure, so fragile. The words had come out forced. How had he allowed himself to be so foolish, to accept her decision so easily? How had he allowed himself to give in? He'd even invited Riza for dinner, almost believing it could be a happy occasion.

 _No, she doesn't want this._

Seven years. He hadn't quite waited, hoped, dreamed. He hadn't thought it possible... he would've even forgotten about it, buried his feelings deep and never let them show again, but she never truly said no. She'd said _not now._ He'd wanted to plead for an answer. When? _When_ would she agree to such a thing? The time would never be right. Not as long as they worked together.

He narrowed his eyes. How long had she truly been planning this? Had she known all these years that she would quit? Or maybe she knew Roy wouldn't protest her decision to resign if she agreed...?

 _It can't be. That's not her._

But whenever he dared to dream she accepted, she always looked _happy_ about it.

He sighed. Riza had explicitly told him to seek her out once his other meetings were over, and the tea was getting cold. So he walked up to the connecting door, cup in hand, and opened without making any noise. She had admitted to having a rough night... and as expected, there she was, arms crossed on top of the desk and her face half-buried between them. It usually took Riza more than a sleepless night to neglect her duties. She'd been that scared, that anxious. It had to be that way, for her relief to be so great that it drained her energies entirely.

Roy caught himself looking at her for longer than he should have. His chest warmed up, electricity spreading through his body. Seeing Riza with her guard down was a reminder of how gentle, how warm she was beneath the surface. He could just stare for a few seconds, without fear of being caught, as if the mere act of _loving_ someone were outlawed. He chuckled quietly. Part of him wanted to slam the door shut, just to see her reaction. But he closed it with a soft click and sat down, placing an arm on top of hers.

"Colonel Hawkeye." His whisper startled her enough for her to take a sharp breath, eyes flying open. "I never thought I'd live to see this day."

Riza sat back, running her fingers through her hair, fixing any irregularities.

"You wouldn't have, sir, if you had knocked before entering."

"And missing on this rare sight? You're asking too much of me."

"Is privacy really too much to ask?"

"I see I was naive to believe you'd be grateful I woke you up courteously." Roy slid her the cup of tea. She stared at it, then back at him.

"We're having a meeting here, I see."

"Yes, I took that liberty. I wouldn't have allowed you to have your own office if you were going to use it only for napping."

" _General_. Get to the point."

"You were the one who asked me to come over."

"But there's something you want to say first."

Sometimes, Roy had no idea what had clued her in, how Riza could read him so easily.

"I can't let you go, Colonel. I can't let you do this."

"With all due respect, sir, you can't stop me."

"Could you please rethink—"

"I've been thinking about this for long enough."

"Why didn't you tell me, then?"

"Because I knew you'd try to change my mind."

"With good reason. I need you."

Riza brought the cup to her lips, taking a cautious sip. She took her time to put it down, her movements measured.

"Not really," she said. "You don't need me here. We both know my reflexes aren't what they used to be. You've been too kind to point it out."

"But everything else—"

"You have the loyalty of people who are just as capable of fulfilling these duties. There are things only I could do from the position I could find myself in, if I were to—" Riza interrupted herself abruptly. Then she sighed, her voice losing all its momentum. "General, if you need me, if you truly need me right here where I've always been, then... forget everything I said earlier. I will stay."

Roy wanted to ask what she was going to say before she changed her approach, but her eyes... it was the same stare he'd seen in the battlefield, begging him to do the unthinkable. This time, Riza wasn't begging. She was placing her fate in his hands once again. So he'd been right, she didn't exactly want this. But if he didn't agree with her difficult request, he would be denying her the freedom she deserved.

Hadn't it been the same back then? It had been his actions which had placed Riza in such a position. It made his stomach churn and blood rush to his head. He was out of breath for an instant. _Stupid._ He'd just been stupid. Riza had known, always, what his actions would lead to. How many times had he risked everything he stood for, just to ensure her safety? How many times had she scolded him for it? Riza was the one who made everything possible, and it was common knowledge. He had been careless.

What is a Queen to do when she finds herself cornered? Sacrifice herself? Attempt retreat? He'd always kept her close, too close. Maybe it was truly time to change his strategy. Maybe.

"What are your plans?"

"As I said, I have many ideas. But most of all... we dreamed of an unified Army under a fair law. There's nothing you'll be able to do about that, once you relinquish acting command of the armed forces."

"So you wish to remain in the Military."

"You seem surprised, sir." Well, he couldn't deny that. "It's only logical. Our priorities have always been slightly different. You dream of democracy, people's right to choose, a government that is there for the people's benefit. I dream of peace. Not another drop of blood spilled in the name of protection. People living in happiness, without fear of having everything they know and love taken away from them."

"You can't have one without the other."

"And that's why we've made it this far. But there are points of divergence."

That was a look he rarely saw on Riza, eyes shining bright and a little smile. A radical change from the dejection she'd shown a minute earlier. It was careful, contained as always, but brimming with passion, hope, the knowledge that their hard work was not in vain, the realization that _they could actually do this._

And it was the truth. Democracy was the task of the civil servant Roy would become; peace was the task of the soldier Riza wished to remain as. So that's what she meant. The goal that required them to work together had been achieved. Now they could do so much better, so much _more_ as allies than they could as a team. So she wasn't trying to be cruel when she pointed out he didn't need her as his assistant. She was being truthful, and she was being kind.

 _She doesn't need me either._

Roy waited for fear, sadness, anger to wash over him. But that wasn't it. It was bliss, it was relief, it was finality. Because her decision carried the promise that she would not break under pressure. It was the promise she would continue to work hard for their goals. If their love for each other was being used against them, the only way for them to emerge victorious was to change the rules, to give in, and turn it in their favor.

It would be them against the world. As it had always been.

"Battling on two fronts. That's what you're proposing." Riza nodded once. "Our loyalty to each other would be very fragile if a change of this sort could break it. In any case, I'd be disappointed if your loyalty to Amestris and its people didn't come first." He smiled, even though his heart ached. "I'm going to miss you. This is not going to be easy."

"I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper, sadness apparent in her expression. "I'll miss you too."

He let silence set in. His mind drifted away, vaguely aware of something catching his attention earlier, but not holding it for long. What was Riza saying before...?

 _Ah._

"You mentioned something... something about the position you will find yourself in once I become the leader of this country." He smirked. "Colonel Hawkeye, I must admit that I feel used."

"You have no right, sir. You agreed to it."

A biting response, a deadpan expression, so much like her and yet, it was rare she'd missed the truth that hid behind his jokes. She wouldn't correct him. She wouldn't reassure him.

 _Because she would never believe that I'd seriously doubt her._

A familiar pang of guilt hit Roy in the stomach. His questions would be answered in due time. Many times he'd asked the impossible from Riza, and she'd delivered. It felt little in comparison, to have to show patience.

"You got me there, Colonel," he admitted.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Not for the time being. Lunch should be served soon." He got up. "Are you coming?"

"I'm afraid I have to catch up on my work, especially if we're leaving early tonight."

Right. With all the events of the morning, he'd almost forgotten about his invitation.

"Want me to bring you something from the cafeteria?"

"Something small, thanks." Roy narrowed his eyes. By the time lunch came around, Riza was usually starving. She must've understood his intention, because she added, "Dinner with you is never a modest affair."

He couldn't tell if that was a complaint or not. Either way, he grinned.

"I will not disappoint this time around either." She returned him a firm stare. "I hope you still have that flower vase I got you."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, sir."

"I am not the only one."

"General, please show yourself out." She quickly lowered her head, arranging the papers on her desk. Roy thought he could see a hint of a smile.

"Sure. I'll let you sleep in peace."

"Will you ever let it go?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Roy asked as he walked to the door, not expecting to receive an answer.

"Sir." Her tone made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around. Riza's expression was soft, her eyes full of affection. "Thank you for understanding."

A muted heat spread through his body, overcoming his senses, rendering him speechless. Roy didn't stand a fight under that gaze. He wanted to say that for once, he did not quite _understand_ everything that went behind her choices _._ He could _accept_ , and that was entirely different. But he just smiled softly, hoping that he'd managed to keep his inner struggle hidden from Riza's keen perception. It would only cause her pain.

Roy understood enough, after all. If nothing else, he'd understood that he should trust her. And that would have to do.


End file.
